


Wild Wysteria

by edenn



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Blood, Cannibalism, Drinking to Cope, Fake Character Death, Gen, Horror, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Satanism, Serial Killers, Trauma, Urban Exploration, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenn/pseuds/edenn
Summary: Jun didn't expect to remember what he had tried so hard to forget, the reason of his nightmares and overall feeling of fear.But maybe he should've warned his friends about it so they wouldn't have gone too far and provoked the end of them.
Relationships: Park Junhee | Jun & Everyone
Kudos: 9





	1. I Trusted Y'all Fuckers (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by an urbex video i watched a while ago and the song "Secret of Wysteria" which is itself inspired by Albert Fish's case. This being said, Albert Fish was a criminal, pedophile, serial killer and cannibal and i do NOT support any of his actions. However this work is partly inspired by his case with some details, mainly as a backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for this part of the chapter: suggested satanist cult, a little blood

Jun took a step back and looked around the room, trying to see if he hadn't forgotten something. He always did that, not because it was a ritual to him but more because his memory was getting worse and he relied on his vision a lot to help, maybe too much. Everything seemed ok, so he grabbed his beanie and locked the door before walking to the car his friends were finishing to load.

Chan and Byeongkwan were making sure there was enough space while Sehyoon was already connecting his phone to the car, under the gaze of Donghun, leaning arms crossed on the side of the car. Jun immediately took a seat near the window, followed by Chan and Byeongkwan. Donghun would drive them to their spot for the night.

At the beginning, none of them were interested in doing urbex. It was Chan who suggested the idea first, after one of his friends had taken him with him. They started pretty simple and not too spooky, with just simple abandoned buildings: bakeries, department stores, old houses that were never sold. But the five boys grew more curious and adventurous, they started to look for places with a bit more of history, dark if possible. It was some sort of haunted fascination coupled with the uncommon charm of abandoned buildings, the physical representation of memento mori. _Humans won't last_ , it was saying, and they loved it.

Tonight, the place had been found by Sehyoon. Each boy had a preference for urbex places, Jun was more into hotels, Donghun into hospitals, etc. Sehyoon was into military places and this time, he was taking his friends to a huge abandoned bunker. Of course, and it was a common rule for people doing urbex, the places had often already been visited. Finding trash or graffitis on the walls wasn't uncommon. You could even run into another group of people as you were exploring.

As they drove into the night, Jun noticed they had left the main road and were going further into the forest. His stomach dropped a little upon seeing the completely dark woods. Something about the woods at night always made him feel uneasy. Maybe it was the wide open space with possibility to run, sure, but not to see. Or it was just because his favourite kind of horror tropes were taking place in the woods.

"Guys, is it ok if I record the whole thing?" Sehyoon asked, pulling a small camera out of his bag.

"Why would you even want to record, there's already plenty of videos online" Donghun sighed, locking the car.

"Come on, it's for the memories! It'll be fun I swear."

Upon seeing the absence of disagreement, he thanked everyone and started recording. Jun should've noticed. He should've felt something was strange. But he didn't.

After walking for about 10 minutes in heavy silence punctuated by a few lame jokes, the five boys finally saw three buildings. As you would expect of any abandoned building, there were no more doors, nor windows. Some window frames were even starting to crumble. The walls were rough and dirty, with stupid graffitis on them. On the ground were either dust, leaves and mud or pieces of wall, rocks.

"The bunker is under the buildings, it was a way for the army to cover it up, pretending it was just a bunch of apartments." Sehyoon explained, both to the camera and the group. "You see the surface covered by the buildings? Well if the sources are correct - which they always are - the bunker is even bigger."

"And you want to check everything out? We'll be here for days!" Byeongkwan protested, kicking a mattress.

"We could always split up." Donghun suggested. "We could cover more ground, and it would be as much fun."

"If so, I'll go with Donghun."

"Bleh! You're too much of a scaredy cat for us anyway hyung." Chan stuck his tongue out, making fun of Jun.

"Ok then, let's make two groups." Sehyoon clapped his hands together before directing the camera to each member's face as he spoke. "Jun and Donghun, you'll explore the east aisle while Chan, Byeongkwan and I will take the north one. At midnight we all go to the west aisle and explore it together. How does that sound?"

Everyone agreed, satisfied with the group repartition and the plan. It was nine thirty. They had two hours and a half to see as much as they could before heading to the meeting point. The trio quickly disappeared, and Jun and Donghun's first mistake was to not do the same, underestimating the size of the place they were in.

They quickly decided to focus on the ground floor and bunker since according to what they knew about the place, the upper floors were just flats and there was probably nothing interesting to see. While searching for stairs going down, Jun noticed some scary graffitis. _help me_ , little drawings of two stick figures being strangled by a third one.. but that could've just been previous explorers trying to scare the next ones.

Everything was quiet besides Donghun and Jun's footsteps, and it only got quieter as they started going down. The wind you could hear before was now a distant sound, regular and somewhat reassuring. The air started smelling a bit, old and full of dust with a faint smell of burned paper but too small for any of them to really make out. The worrying graffitis were gone, only cracks in the walls remained.

They arrived in a wide room, empty and dark. There wasn't much to see, so they opted for the corridor on the right side. It was narrow and you couldn't really see where it stopped as it was pitch black in front of them, and behind. There were a few other rooms down this corridor, empty for most, one Jun assumed to be a shared restroom. They walked silently through rooms, corridors, stairs, then more corridors, more rooms and more stairs. Only the sound of water drops would occasionally startle them.

Right after they had decided "This last room and then we go back up", Donghun and Jun probably found the last thing they ever wanted to see, as deep as they were in the bunker. It wasn't anything remotely shocking, no, it was far worse. Because it played with their alert and tired minds, it changed the way they had interpreted small details along the way. Everything seemed to click, and it was far worse than if they had seen some kind of gore horror scene. It was like they had stumbled into the preparation of something they never believed could be real. Only some graffitis, a suspicious trail and a wooden cross were enough to turn their blood cold and send their hearts in a furious tango.

"We need to go. Let's go back upstairs and find the others. We shouldn't be here."

Thankfully, their fear didn't completely take over them and both managed to get to the surface without getting lost in the panic, but they were very close to losing it completely. If they had heard a single unfamiliar sound, a cough or a whisper, chances are they would have given up rationality and spilt up, each one focused on staying alive and not being caught by whatever was down there. But that didn't happen, and the sound of the wind was like a sweet melody to their ears.

Carefully and quietly, they made their way to the west aisle where they were supposed to meet Byeongkwan, Chan and Sehyoon. It was only fifteen minutes past midnight when they arrived, they figured the other were on the way. Waiting was all they could do, so they took a seat against a wall and focused on relaxing their tensed muscles.

A couple of minutes later, Donghun heard voices, familiar ones. The three boys arrived, smiling and cracking jokes as if what Donghun and Jun had seen belonged in another world. Noticing the worried looks on the faces of their friends, the trio shared a confused look before settling down on the ground.

"We should snack before going to the last aisle, we still have time," suggested Byeongkwan, taking a water bottle and throwing it to Donghun.

"I don't think it's safe to stay here for too long."

Jun had only whispered, but they all stopped and looked at him.

"Donghun and I.. We saw something down there."

"What was it?"

"There's probably a satanic group using the bunker as their ritual place." Donghun interrupted. "Point is, and I agree with Jun, we shouldn't be staying here too long."

"But you both came back unharmed, right?" Chan was trying to reassure himself with whatever explanation he could find. "They're probably not here tonight or we would've heard them before.."

"Mmh.. That might be a problem." Sehyoon started to walk, thinking out loud. "Maybe I could go with someone while the rest stays here, or we all go and stick together as I lead the path."

"Sehyoon, you're not really thinking of going, are you?!" Jun stood up, astounded by his friend's irrationality.

"But Jun, I _really_ wanted to visit this place.. I get that you're worried by what you saw but it's not like I'm saying I'll go all alone! I get your point, that's why I'd prefer someone to go with me."

"I'll go." Byeongkwan zipped his bag and stepped forward. "I'll go with Sehyoon."

"Are you sure?" Jun looked at him with eyes almost pleading him not to go so Sehyoon would give up.

"Of course! It’s just a little walk, right? If we hear something we’ll run back here, I promise you hyung.” Byeongkwan put his hand on Jun’s shoulder, locking his eyes with his elder. "We’ll be fine! If we aren’t back in an hour, you guys can leave.”

And with that, the two boys disappeared, swallowed by the darkness.


	2. I Trusted Y'all Fuckers (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter: fake character death, trauma flashback

Quickly, the faint sound of Byeongkwan and Sehyoon's steps vanished and the trio was left by themselves. They would’ve stayed dead silent if it wasn’t for Chan, who dealt better with stress if he was talking. Even though it was pretty much only small-talk, it did a good job at releasing some tension from everyone.

Chan was in the middle of a mildly interesting story when he stopped suddenly, footsteps coming rapidly towards them. Jun tensed up and scooted over to Donghun, Chan stepping closer to them. From the sound, it was only one person running precipitately, as they could hear the steps growing louder and louder. All three had turned off their torches in fear of the person being ill-intentioned. Once in the room, the person stopped and tried catching their breath, sniffling and holding back sobs.

"Byeongkwan?"

Jun turned his torch on and directed it to the form, indeed being the younger. For the many times he had heard and seen Byeongkwan cry in his arms for various reasons, it had taken less than ten seconds for Jun to recognize him by his sobs only.

"Byeongkwan what happened? Where’s Sehyoon? Are you hurt anywhere?" Jun inquiered, as he examined his friend, noticing small cuts he assumed were from his run in the dark.

"Jun.. Hyung was- he was walking in front of me, and then.." his voice got small all of a sudden "disappeared"

"He disappeared?"

Byeonkwan nodded. "And I heard footsteps where he was- and grunts.. I got scared and ran.. Jun.. I don’t know what happened to him."

Jun’s heart dropped, but at the same time, a bold shot of courage traveled through his body. He didn’t forget the fear of ending up facing the people established in the east bunker, but his sense of friendship was stronger. He couldn’t, no, he wouldn’t let his friend at the hands of these people.

"We’re gonna go and get him, you hear me Byeongkwan? We’re not gonna leave him."

He grabbed his torch and a broken bottle on the ground, glancing at Donghun and Chan, also afraid yet determined.

"Can you show us the way? Which direction-"

Before he could even finish his question, a scream echoed in the building. Not once, not twice, they were all running in the direction of the scream, yelling Sehyoon’s name. Little did it matter now to be silent and not be noticed, their friend's life was on the other end.

A corridor, two rooms, a corridor, stairs going down, and still only silence since the scream. Jun didn’t care about anything but his friend now, he was leading the way and running a bit too fast for Donghun's liking. After going down some stairs and a corridor, they went through a room. Jun was too fast to notice the object lying on the floor, but Donghun sure did. Maybe it was better this way for Jun. What he was about to see was bad enough, he didn’t need another triggering element.

After this smaller room..a wider one. Jun had only made two steps in it before he stopped cold in his tracks, froze for a second, screamed, tried to run back and ran into Donghun, whom he didn’t seem to notice. Worried and scared, Donghun went to see what had caused such a reaction to Jun and what he saw..indeed.

It didn’t have the same effect on him, though. Mainly because as the original purpose had been fulfilled, Sehyoon didn’t need to play dead any longer, so when Donghun saw him standing up covered in a red liquid, he knew what had happened. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan, he assumed, had faked Sehyoon’s death to scare them and add to the spookyness of the place.

"Idiots." he sighed before going after Jun.

The dark haired boy wasn’t hard to find, you just had to follow the whimpers and mumblings in the dark. Unfortunately, the place his legs had decided not to support his body anymore was the small room he shouldn’t be in. His eyes were locked on a cooking pot. What was a cooking pot doing here? Maybe some people using this place as a hideout brought it in. But that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that Jun was in the same room as a cooking pot after seeing Sehyoon in a pool of blood, and that it brought Jun sixteen years back, to a memory his unconscious had locked very far from reach.

He was shaking uncontrollably, grabbing his hair and trying to pull it out in an attempt to get the memory out of him. His chest was hurting and he couldn’t breathe properly, but he didn’t notice. All he was focused on right now was to try not to remember, to try not to look, and to survive a second time.

When Donghun touched his arm, he flinched. But he didn’t pull back. His body didn’t want to be touched, but Jun didn’t care, it wasn’t his main issue. So he let Donghun hug him, take him into his arms and against him. Although he couldn’t make out the words, he heard him speak to him. Or was it to someone else? Who else was there? Jun couldn’t see, tears were blurring his vision. Everything was so loud and too quiet at the same time.

Then he heard a song. A soft, blue song. It was nice, warm. Like a sunny day of spring, relaxing. It was chasing his memory away. He was floating above the ground, carefree, innocent. The faint voices he had heard before weren't here anymore, all he could hear was this song, and the honey-like voice of the singer. It was everything he could think of right now, and he wasn't complaining. He felt so relaxed..his body becoming less tense as the song went on and he recalled the feeling of being carried on someone's back, he didn't know who, but it was comfortable and the singer was still singing, so he didn't care. His mind oversaturated a minute ago wass now empty, but in a good way. He could feel his body being moved around, seated and kept warm by a blanket, his hair being gently touched and his hand held, he felt all that, but it was still very far from him. Yes, Jun was far, he didn't know where although there was an impression of dejavu. Slowly, naturally, he started to disconnect and fall in the arms of Morpheus as his head started bumping against a window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't say exactly say when this will be updated, but it won't be discontinued here i promise.


	3. I Didn’t Come Here To Suffer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter: dissociation/depersonalization, panic attack, some trauma flashback

When Jun emerged from his heavy sleep, he was in his comfy bed and the sun was shining through his window. He looked at his alarm, it was past noon. Jun would usually look at his phone after waking up, but he couldn’t find it anywhere in his room. Not only that, but his clothes were nicely put on his chair and not lying on the floor near his bed like they should’ve been if he had been drinking, which he assumed he did since he couldn’t remember exactly what happened the night before. As he walked to his bathroom to clean his face, he heard someone on the phone in the living room, it sounded like Donghun, an angry Donghun.

“Seriously, what is wrong with you guys?! When did it seem like a good idea to pull such a.. stupid prank on him?!”

“Yes, I said nothing yesterday but it was simply because it wasn’t the right moment, Jun was completely freaking out! And no, i’m not the one you should apologize to, Sehyoon!”

“Byeongkwan is at fault too, I know! But at least he wasn’t the one who initiated the idea! Yes, he’ll have to apologize too if he wants to fix everything, but don’t try to hide behind him! Now I’ll let you reflect a bit and I’m gonna see how Jun’s doing. Don’t try to call him before I tell you that he’s ready. See you.”

Intrigued, Jun had tiptoed closer to hear better, but things made even less sense now. What had happened yesterday? Had Sehyoon and Byeongkwan done something bad to him?

“Jun, you’re awake.” Donghun’s voice was now soft and calm, he nodded. “Come eat, I made your favorite food.”

As he was eating in silence, Donghun sipped some of his coffee. Food was good, but there was something bugging about the whole situation and it annoyed Jun not to be able to put a finger on it.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good, I think.” He put his fork down and drank water before looking at Donghun. “I just can’t remember what happened yesterday. Weren’t we going to do some urbex?”

Donghun’s body language shifted from relaxed and concerned to uneasy and anxious, he avoided looking directly at his friend and stared at his cup instead.

“Donghun, what happened?” His voice denoted fear and worry.

“Jun.. What exactly do you remember about yesterday?”

“You drove us to a place, with Chan, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan, we were supposed to explore it. We split up, we were together then we all met up again… What happened next?”

“We indeed all met up again, we were supposed to finish the exploration together. But we didn’t, because you and i saw something and it scared us. So Byeongkwan went with Sehyoon who insisted on exploring everything.”

Jun rubbed his temples and frowned, memories slowly coming back. “And we waited with Chan.. But Byeongkwan came back alone.”

“Exactly. We went after Sehyoon, you were leading the way. And when you found him..”

“When I found him what?” At this point, there was nothing but worry in Jun’s eyes. “Donghun, tell me what happened.”

“You.. You started freaking out very badly. He had pulled a prank on you and I don’t know, maybe it triggered you, but you didn’t take it well at all. You were.. in really bad shape. So I brought you home and stayed until you seemed to do better.”

Jun was silent, contemplative. He could now see the scene, but it didn’t feel real, it felt like a memory he wasn’t actually part of. Sure, he remembered seeing everything, but it was distant from him. As if he was a spectator of his own life. Now that he was thinking of it, he realized that he had been feeling that way for a while. Detached.

“Jun? Are you ok?” Donghun’s voice brought him back to reality.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I remember now, thanks.” Before he could say anything that would make Jun feel weak and different, he continued. “I’m going to take a shower, thanks for the food, it was delicious.”

He felt strange, again. Staring at himself in the mirror, his reflection seemed to belong to someone else. He had felt that way before, but when? And why? Do other people feel that way too? If he hadn’t drank the night before, then why was his head hurting? He sighed and took a painkiller, obsessing over it wouldn’t help. He walked into the living room, clean, dressed up, and in slightly lighter mood - even though he couldn’t get rid of this feeling that something was off.

“Hey, the weather is nice, wanna go for a small hike?”

Jun tensed up when he heard his friend behind him and his heart missed a beat. He made it look like he was stretching, but it was obvious to Donghun that he hadn’t completely recovered from the previous night and was still on edge.

“There’s a pretty spot not too far that I think you’d enjoy. Plus, it could be our bestfriend bonding time of the month.”

He couldn’t really deny the offer, for both reasons evoqued. Donghun knew how much he liked beautiful landscapes and how busy they had both been with their respective lives, at the expense of their friendship. So he agreed by a silent nod and a pat on the shoulder, and off they went, with nothing but a small bag.

Jun lived alone in a small flat almost in the countryside. It was somewhere in-between the city and the isolated villages surrounded by fields, a relatively developed town with its own pharmacy and its large food stores but that still required its inhabitants to own a car in order to move freely, or to suffer the small number of buses stopping through the town. Being a student, it wasn’t a problem for Jun to leave early and come back late as most of the fun activities for people his age were in the city anyway. His flat allowed him to go on hikes very often without having to worry about being too covered in mud for the city crowd.

See, he had been raised in a pretty little house in the countryside, the real one. The one where it’s normal to let your kids wander all day long as long as they’re back before dark, where it’s normal to know how to ride a tractor before you even enter highschool, the countryside where each houses are so far from each others you could throw a party and you wouldn’t get any complains, the one where kids around your age immediately become like your family. Jun had been used to mud and fresh air up until his parents decided to move to the city when he was eleven, for a reason they never told.

Donghun and Jun met when he was thirteen, at the beginning of his third year of middle school. Donghun wasn’t in the same class as him, but that didn’t stop him from taking interest in the strange kid who always climbed the tallest tree of the playground to avoid going to class. At that time Jun was very emotionally closed off, he hadn’t made any new friends since he arrived in the city so seeing a random senior try to climb the same tree as him while being so obviously scared made his heart warm up a little. From there started the strongest friendship Jun ever had, for thirteen other years, they’d be each other’s motivation, safe place and crime partner. They also met the path of Byeongkwan, Sehyoon and Chan as they kept going through life, and soon all five of them became as close as the fingers on one’s hand.

Recently however, something started being off about the five of them. Something in their chemistry had changed and it was impossible to pinpoint an exact moment when they started to hang out together less. No one meant to drift away, yet everyone could somewhat sense it without knowing what to do to go back to the way they were. Down in their guts, all five of them already knew they wouldn’t finish college together, but they wanted to believe so they never addressed the issue and kept pretending nothing had changed.

“It’s weird being just the two of us again.” Donghun spoke, leading his friend up a narrow dirt path.

Noticing Jun stayed silent, he laughed it off awkwardly “I don’t mean it’s not nice just being together! I just have the impression it’s been a very long time..”

Jun was walking behind him and as he catched up, he hid a worried wince in a forced laugh. “Oh my! The old man is being nostalgic again, Lord save me!”

“Jun..”

“I’m fine, Donghun.” he shot him a small but honest smile. “I just feel a bit weird today, nothing to worry about. Besides, are we there yet?”

Up the path stood trees on a little hill, looking over growing corn fields and meadows next to each other. In the distance they could hear the neighs of horses as the sun started its way down. The view was nothing spectacular, not even that pretty either. It was boringly common, though this was the exact kind of landscape Jun liked. It reminded him of the peaceful sights of his childhood, when the world was still pink and safe.

_Leave_

Suddenly feeling a heavy weight on his chest, Jun turned his head to Donghun, hoping to find him already walking back. But he was met with worry in his bestfriend’s eyes when he turned his head to say something.

“Jun? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out, so he shook his head and put on a weak smile instead then faced the view before them again.

_Get away, leave_

Unable to bear the view any longer, Jun squatted and started picking grass, feeling sick in his stomach.

_The Boogeyman will get you, go home_

Donghun felt a hand grab his and immediately kneeled down, sheltering Jun’s hand in his. “Breathe, Jun. You can do this.”

He was no newbie to Jun’s panic attacks, it was something he always had for as long as Donghun could remember so as any good bestfriend would do, he learned what to do to help Jun in these cases.

_The old barn isn't far, he’s going to get you too._

“D-Donghun..” every word required lots of strength to say, asking Jun to stop breathing to speak, which terrified him because ‘I’m not breathing right now, I can’t breathe, I’m gonna die’

“Shh Jun, don’t speak, focus on your breathing” he took his friend’s hand and put it to his chest, slowly rising and falling. “You feel that? Can you try to do the same? Follow me, in and out. Up, down. You’re doing great!”

“Home, I wanna go home”

“Okay, let’s get you home buddy. I want you to keep focusing on your breathing ok? I’ll walk us home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, my only excuse is that i struggled to concentrate and have inspiration for MONTHS.
> 
> anyway, the next chapter is the last one, there's gonna be more infos about Jun's past (no gruesome details i swear)


End file.
